The battle
by SynctrainerLucas
Summary: My first oneshot of DawnxPaul


The battle

"Hay, you Worthless girl I challenge you to a battle!" Paul said pointing at Dawn who was sitting at a table eating lunch.

THE NAME IS DAWN D-A-W-N DAWN!" she shouted standing up still with food in her mouth.

"What ever just get ready to battle," he said coolly.

"Sigh, fine spotlight Empoleon!" Dawn shouted throwing a poke' ball while jumping in mid air.

"Oh so you have trained your Pokémon huh?" Paul laughed. "Like that will do you any good!" he said reaching for a Poke'ball. "Electivire, stand by for battle!" Paul shouted as out came his Electivire. "This will be a three on three battle," He said not caring what Dawn wanted.

"Fine with me!" she said as she gave Empoleon a command "Use Aqua jet now!" she said as it jumped into the air and was surrounded with water then slammed into the Electivire hard.

"Thunder now!" he yelled as Electivire unleashed a thunder straight at the Empoleon however Dawn was too quick.

"Protect!" she yelled as a barrier came over it and stopped the hit. "Now throw it back at it!" she yelled as the Thunder was thrown back the Electivire.

"Great you fell for my trap suck it up!" Paul yelled as the thunder went into the Electivire and supper charged it.

"Alright my plain is working now use Ice beam at the right time!" Dawn said smirking

"What are you talking about… what the heck?!" he shouted as an Ice beam hit the Electivire hard and and may it freeze. "You little bitch what did you do?!" Paul yelled but just then it became unfrozen. "Ha now finish off that Empoleon!" he said how ever what he didn't expect was that Dawn had expected for that to happen.

"Alright now use our special move Hydro Cannon!!!!!" Dawn yelled as the Empoleon moved its head back then let out a huge cannon that hit the Electivire hard in the gut and made it fall backwards out cold.

"Damn it return!" Paul yelled recalling it back into its Poke' ball. Then he smirked and called out his Magmar. "Since you used that move now you need to recharged which means I can beat that Empoleon!" Paul said laughing. "Use fire blast now!" he said however Dawn had retuned the Empoleon and called out her Ambipom. "What good will that do?" Paul said confused.

"Watch, use double hit!" she yelled as it jumped into the air and hit it twice with its tails.

"Okay what good will that do… what the heck?" he said again as the Magmar was knocked down to the ground. "I know you have enough strength to withstand that attack!" Paul yelled as it tried to get up but was not strong enough to do so. "Okay what happened there?" he asked.

"I don't know I guess it was just tired since it just sleeping," Dawn said pointing at it. The Magmar was only sleeping.

"Fine return!" he yelled as it went back into its Poke' ball. "Alright this is my last one go Torterra!" he yelled as out came his Torterra the trump card of his team.

"Great, I have something that can beat that," Dawn said laughing. "Go Monoswine!" Dawn yelled as her trump card came out. "Use Ice beam before it can use frenzy plant!" Dawn yelled as it let out a huge Ice beam and it the Torterra tried to dodge it was too late and it hit hard causing it to faint.

"What the hell!!!!" Paul yelled recalling the Torterra. Paul tried to think of something to say but nothing came out. So with that he left the battle area. Dawn sat back down to eat.

The next day.

"Handz over the Poke'monz now before youz getz hurtz!" A big mussel head said knocking Paul down.

"Skuntank!" his partner said with a evil smile.

"Why do I have to listen to the likes of you guys?" Paul said trying to catch his breath.

"Cuz you are in no position to make threats!" one of the grunts sneered.

"LET HIM GO!" a voice shouted as a shadow of a girl came running at the leader.

"Who the…?" he asked before she knocked him down. It was none other then Dawn! "Make me girly! Skuntank get in there!" He yelled as the Stunktank jumped into battle.

"Fine if it's a battle you want then it is a battle you will get!" Dawn said laughing.

"Go Lopunny!" Dawn yelled then in just two dizzy punches the Skuntank fell to the ground.

"How?" Paul asked still on the ground.

"Huh?" Dawn asked cocking her head to the right.

"How are you able to win like that?" Paul asked, "You're damn Pathetic, and … you still beat them… What is it about you that makes you win?" Paul asked confused.

"Friendship, that is how I win I trust my Poke'mon and they trust me so I use their trust to win my battles." Dawn said helping up Paul. "If you want I can help you raise your Poke'mon like me?" Dawn offered. Paul was little nervous about it but he knew that if he didn't take the help he would end up in that same state.

"Fine," Paul said looking down blushing a bit.

"Alright, well lets see first what do you like in a Poke'mon?" Dawn asked as Paul sighed and told her.

"I only like strong ones that can beat weaker ones," he said giving her a face that said 'duh'

"Fine, okay well you have good ones but if you train them right they can be even stronger." Dawn said then she went on about the importance of friendship. While that was going on, Paul was thinking of what happened that day.

_Why did she come and save me I have done nothing but be an ass to her and yet she came anyway? Why did she? What did she have to win? What was the point? Why did she risk it? Has she always been that cute before? Wait what am I saying she is HIS friend. Why am I getting these feelings? Why is she trying to help me? It can't be because of the Pokémon? Is she doing it for ME? Why is she though? What is with all the questions? Why has she been on my mind lately? What is this feeling is this? No it can't be is it? I think it is, is this what people call 'LOVE'? No me in Love with her that, that… that… is what is happing isn't it? It feels so, so, so right am I destined to be with her? No way? It can't be true?! But always feel wired around her. Is that what Love is? I am aren't I? I am in love with Dawn. I love her raven colored hair. Her attitude towards Pokémon makes me sick but now it a new sickness is it a lovely feeling? Yes it is I am in love with you Dawn!!!!!!! But what is she rejects me? Well I guess I could ask her? No what am I thinking I can't lover HER she is too weak for me. But she is cute and a nice person, maybe this what my brother was talking about maybe I do love her. I do don't I? Of course I do I have to love her she is always on my mind. I need her by my side. DAWN I LOVE YOU MORE THEN YOU KNOW I HAVE TO LET HER KNOW! But how can I tell her? I… I know I will ask her? No… wait shit she knows that I am not paying attention._

"Paul are you paying attention?" Dawn asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"Dawn I love you!" Paul just shouted.

"What?" Dawn asked as Paul put his hands over his mouth.

_Fuck!_

"Did you just say what I think you did?" Dawn asked smiling.

"What of course not!" Paul said denying what he knew was true.

"I think you did," Dawn said smiling even bigger. "You love me don't you?" She asked smiling.

_I have to tell her now!_

"… I… I… I LOVE YOU DAWN I HAVE FOR SOME TIME NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" Paul said blushing.

"… I do too Paul," Dawn confessed.

"You do?" Paul asked confused.

_YES!_

"Yes I do Paul I love you a lot why else do you think I came and saved you from the jackasses over there!" Dawn said laughing. Paul was confused he had never herd Dawn curse before. Jus then the gang leader stood up.

"Youz thinkz youz willz getz awayz withz this?" he asked standing up. Paul and Dawn looked at each other then smirked.

"Do you want to handle this one?" Dawn asked as Paul nodded.

"Lets do it together," Paul said giving her a little kiss on the check. Then both Paul and Dawn called out their Pokémon and commanded them to attack. The gang leader and the rest of the gang flew off into the air like Team Rocket. Both Paul and Dawn laughed. They walked off together holding hands.

"I guess I have to tell Ash now?" Dawn said laughing.

"I guess so," Paul said looking out at the sky.

"Oh, Paul if we are going to date let me tell you some rules got it?" Dawn said and Paul nodded. "Okay first and full most you need to be nicer to your Pokémon got it?" Dawn added smiling. "Or I will brake up with you right here and now!" she said no longer smiling.

"Fine," he said giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you Paul," Dawn said returning the kiss happily.

"Well I guess I beat my brother," Paul said laughing.

"Huh?" Dawn asked her new boyfriend.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend yet," Paul said laughing.

"Oh, that sucks," Dawn, said laughing.

"I am sure HE will find one soon though," Paul said laughing.

"With who Maylene?" Dawn said laughing.

"Maybe," Paul said laughing as they walked off chatting and laughing.

Life was good.

Two years later

"Alright coward the top Coriander Dawn is now ready to take the stage!" the MC shouted as the crowed got really excited.

"DAWN, DAWN!" The crowd was chanting. Then out of the curtain walked the eighteen year old Dawn smiling.

"Come on out Weavile!" Dawn said throwing a Poke' ball into the air.

"Look at that folks it is Dawn's Weavile!" The MC shouted as the crowed went wild. One person in the coward was smiling and stood up and cheered.

"YOU CAN DO IT DAWN, REMEMBER 'NOTHING TO WORRY'!" a man with silver hair shouted smiled.

"Well at lease we know where her boyfriend is!" the MC shouted as Paul sat back down. "It is an honor to have one of the elite four in our presence," she said smiling.

"Paul is here so we can't screw this up!" Dawn said as her Weavile nodded then performed there special move.

After the contest.

Paul was waiting outside talking to his old rival Ash. Then Dawn walked out of the contest hall.

"Well done champ!" Ash said patting Dawn on the back.

"Thanks Ash," She said smiling.

"Well I think I will leave you two alone for now," he said laughing. Then Paul got down on knee and held up a little box.

"Dawn, do you remember the day you saved me from those Poke' thieves?" Paul asked as Dawn nodded a little confused. "Well I noticed something that day, I love you and will you marry me?" he asked, opening up the box. A tear fell down her cheek and then she started to cry.

"Yes Paul of course I will marry you," Dawn said giving him a big hug. Then the two of them get married.

End fic

Notes-This is my first oneshot ever so don't get mad if it sucks

~Lucas


End file.
